A Percabeth story: I Couldn't Love Anyone But You
by Divergent7Demigod7Tribute
Summary: Takes place right after the war with Gaea. Percy had to sacrifice himself to defeat her and her army of giants & Annabeth is devastated. 7 years later Annabeth is a loyal member of Artemis's huntresses, but what happens when she finds out that her 'Seaweed Brain' may not really be dead? PERCABETH! Rated: T for Language or whatever i decide to put in later. NOT A LEMON! Enjoy! :-D
1. Chapter 1

**I Couldn't Love Anyone But You**

**Takes place right after the war with Gaea. Percy had to sacrifice himself to defeat her and her army of giants &amp; Annabeth is devastated. 7 years later Annabeth is a loyal member of Artemis's huntresses, but what happens when she finds out that her 'Seaweed Brain' may not really be dead? Rated: T for Language or whatever i decide to put in later. NOT A LEMON! Enjoy! :-D**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and I know it's not going to be one of the best stories you've read so please be nice! I just wrote the 1st chapter and I'm not sure whether I should continue it or not. Tell me what you think!**

**(Almost forgot!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I'm not our dear Uncle Rick (what a troll) so don't sue me! lol **

**Alright here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy's POV**

7 years earlier…

_A life of eternal pain and punishment…_

Nemesis's words echoed in my head.

_you must make the most selfless sacrifice to end Gaea's rein…_

She had told me this only days ago. The goddess said that there will come a time where I will have to choose whether or not to sacrifice myself to stop Gaea. I wouldn't really "die" exactly. Well, I would but my soul would suffer "eternal pain and punishment" till the end of the world or something like that. I had been terrified those last few days and it made me sick to think about leaving my family and friends…to think about leaving Annabeth. I didn't tell anyone about my conversation with Nemesis. I couldn't let them carry my burden.

So here I stood fighting off Gaea's army of monsters and giants. I slashed through a nearby hellhound. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I would have to make my decision soon. That these were my last moments.

I looked around at my surroundings. Jason was flying on Tempest at the top of the chasm fighting off some _anemoi thuellai_, or _venti _in latin. He looked like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Piper was on the ground with Leo battling a bunch of _telekhines _and _empousa. _Frank was in the form of a dragon with Hazel charging on a hoard of _hyperborean giants. _I looked next to me expecting to see Annabeth but she wasn't there!

I started to panic, thinking a monster had-Oh gods…what if? no. Annabeth couldn't be dead. She _couldn't! _A familiar scream interrupted my thoughts, and I searched for the source of the sound. There at the edge of the chasm Gaea was awake and in physical form fighting Annabeth!

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

She locked eyes with me for a split second and Gaea took this chance to knock her off balance. Annabeth fell with a thud and hit her head on a nearby rock. Gaea stepped forward to make the final blow.

The world seemed to slow down as I remembered the potion and knife Nemesis gave me.

_Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess…_

_And a beautiful sacrifice to put her to sleep…_

I knew what to do. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I would not let Annabeth die. Never. I quickly took out the vial, opened it up and chugged down the rancid liquid. I unsheathed the blade from my strap, looked back at Annabeth's horror stricken face, and plunged the knife into my abdomen.

The world shuddered and I faintly heard Gaea shriek. My knees buckled and everything started to grow darker. I took one last gaze at Annabeth and her beautiful grey eyes and curly honey blonde hair. I took a shaky breath and choked out my last words.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I love you."

**Okey! please tell me what you think about it. I know it's pretty depressing for the first chapter, but I'll have the next chapter in Annabeth's POV asap! This is my first chapter so please don't be too mean. Although, constructive criticism is appreciated. whelp…review…um…whatever…k bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Couldn't Love Anyone But You**

**Takes place right after the war with Gaea. Percy had to sacrifice himself to defeat her and her army of giants &amp; Annabeth is devastated. 7 years later Annabeth is a loyal member of Artemis's huntresses, but what happens when she finds out that her 'Seaweed Brain' may not really be dead? Rated: T for Language or whatever i decide to put in later. NOT A LEMON! Enjoy! :-D**

**Authors Note: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I'm not our dear Uncle Rick (what a troll) so don't sue me! lol **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I love you."

Then he falls to the ground and disappears in a flash of red light.

"NO! PERCY!"

I run to the spot where he was a moment before and fall to my knees. I can't help it but i'm sobbing uncontrollably.

"Percy…no…no…yo-you can't…you promised…you promised you would never le-leave me!….No!"

I keep on sobbing until I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up and see Piper with tears in her eyes. I look around and see that there are only a few of monsters left in the chasm and are being taken care of by Leo and Frank. Most of them fled after Gaea fell back asleep. I don't understand how. One moment we were fighting and she had knocked me to the ground then I saw Percy…The puzzle pieces were put together inside my mind. Oh gods no… Gaea, Percy, the knife…it all came together…Percy had sacrifice himself to stop her.

I begin to sob even louder. Gaea was about to kill me and then when Percy saw he sacrificed himself!

_"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I love you."_

I never got to tell him that I loved him too. He probably knew it already, but still…I should have said it.

"I love you too…Seaweed Brain."

I can't stop the tears now. I feel so broken. Percy is DEAD! And it's all my fault! I never should have challenged Gaea. I'm so stupid! A lousy excuse for a daughter of Athena.

Piper sits next to me and comforts me while I cry. I feels like hours later when Jason finally speaks up.

"Annabeth…I'm sorry but, we need to go."

I look up at him and then back at the ground where Percy was. I can't leave! I think to myself. But I know that Jason is right and I can't sit here forever, no matter how much I wanted to. With tears still falling down my cheeks, i ask Hazel and Piper to help me up. As we start to walk I see something colorful out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see what it is. A choked sob escapes my lips when I realize that it's Percy's camp necklace. I reach down and pick it up. I try my best not to start bawling again but it's no use. I take a deep breath, put on the necklace, and continue to walk out towards the Argo II. When we get to camp I walk into Percy's cabin and the tears immediately start to fall again.

It doesn't feel real to me. I feel like i'm trapped in some sort of bad dream that i'll wake up from in Percy's arms. But I know better. I know that it's real and that he's never coming back. I will never see him again.

Still, I stay inside his cabin for weeks. Never coming out and sometimes being forced to eat by Piper's charmspeak. I cry myself to sleep almost every night and i'm haunted with horrible dreams. Most of them are about him. Sometimes they will be about Percy dying again or replay his death over and over again in my mind. Sometimes they will be about him being alive or coming back, only to cause me misery when I wake up and realize that he's not there.

My friends tell me that I need to be strong and that i need to get over his death, to move on with my life. They don't understand that I can't "move on with my life" because Percy _was _my life. I know how cliché it sounds but it's true. When he and I were in the stables on the Argo II and he talked to me about having a life in New Rome, I didn't know what to say really. I knew that we were too young to be thinking about that kind of stuff, but I couldn't help but hope that maybe one day…I'd get married to that green eyed seaweed brain. Now that he's gone I can't even _think _about "moving on". There is nothing to move on to. I loved him with all my heart…and I can't love anyone else the way I loved him.

**There you go. I'm already writing chapter 3 and i'll have it up soon. This time it will still be in Annabeth's POV but 7 years later. OK tell what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism AT ALL! Cu l8r.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I saw him standing right in front of me. His eyes were closed and his lips shut, but somehow I was still able to hear him as if he was speaking inside of my mind._

_"__Annabeth," Percy said_

_"__You're not real." I said back to him, my voice slightly cracking. I've had this dream too many times before, the pain in my heart just as fresh as it was the first time I dreamt of him._

_His voice suddenly changed, it became harsh and echoed like the voices of the arai we fought in Tartarus. _

_"__You could have saved me."_

_"__Why didn't you stop me?"_

_"__I'm hurting Annabeth."_

_"__It should have been you."_

_Each word permanently engraved itself into my mind. I tried to force myself to wake up from this nightmare. I started hearing someone calling out my name and slowly the dream started to fade away. _

_Before I woke up I could have sworn that I saw Percy move his lips to say,_

_"__I'm sorry Wisegirl."_

I sat up suddenly, opening my eyes, while taking shaky breaths. After a few moments I am able to calm down and take in my surroundings and notice someone holding onto my shoulders. I look up to see the concerned face of Thalia.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's okay, it's just a dream." She continued to talk to me and calm me down. Like I said, having this nightmare wasn't anything new and Thalia always made sure to help me.

I wiped any remaining tears off of my face and inhaled deeply. "What time is it?" I asked her.

"6am, Lady Artemis is going on another hunt by herself and requested that we watch over the rest of the hunters until she gets back." She told me, still having a slightly worried expression after my little fit.

"Oh," was all I said.

I quickly got dressed and threw my long curly hair into a messy ponytail. After getting ready I walked with Thalia to go say goodbye to Artemis before she left.

It still feels weird being a part of her huntresses. Almost as if it were yesterday when Thalia suggested I join it, but maybe that has something to do with the fact that I haven't aged since I was eighteen.

I got really bad after losing Percy. Depression hit me like a damn train and I did things I'm not proud of. My brother, Malcolm, found me in the woods the day I wrote my suicide letter and let's just say that if Apollo hadn't been visiting the camp that day, I would most likely be floating around in the Underworld.

After that I did get better, I actually left camp once to visit my dad and my step family. He started crying when he saw me and refused to let me go back to camp until a not-so-friendly hellhound found its way into my backyard.

Piper and Jason were doing well and a year after the war, Jason proposed. I hate to admit it, but it was actually pretty cute. The wedding took place at New Rome and it was probably the best time I'd had after the incident. That was the night Thalia and Artemis asked me to join the hunt.

*flashback*

_Thalia started to pull me away from the party to talk. I followed her, even though I was slightly confused._

_"__Nice wedding, huh?" she said while we walked further into the woods._

_"__Uh, yeah, Piper seems really happy, Jason too—um do you know where you're going exactly?" I asked her. It was already dark and I wasn't in the mood to fight off a monster in a dress (yeah, yeah, I know. *gasp* 'Annabeth Chase is wearing a dress!?' It was for Piper, and I actually _can _be girly sometimes, you know.)_

_"__Yes, of course I know where I'm going." Thalia shot back at me, "I didn't pull you out here for no reason."_

_After a few moments of silence she asked me, "Do you think you're ever gonna get married? Even though—"_

_"__No," I stopped her, "I'm not going to be able to do that after what happened." I tried to speak as calmly as I could. I wasn't going to let this ruin the rest of my night._

_"__Okay…" she said. I could see her thinking about something, whatever she wanted to ask me about. I thought about why she would even ask a strange question like that, she didn't care about things like that, neither did I, but she's a Hunter of Artemis…_

_My thoughts were interrupted when she stopped in front of me and I almost ran into her. I looked up to see a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes that seemed to reflect the light of the moon._

_"__Artemis," I said. I was a little shocked to see the goddess here._

_"__Hello Annabeth, first I would like to say that I am sorry about your friend, Percy. It is rare that I have such respect for a man, but I do believe he earned it. I'm here, however, not to pay condolences, but to ask if you would like to join my hunt." She said._

_"__Oh…I…" I wasn't sure what to do. There was no way I was ever going to date another guy, but did I really want to join? I preferred to be independent, but recently that has also left me to be alone…_

_"__You are a wise and brave warrior, and I know you would be a loyal hunter." Artemis said to me._

_"__Annabeth, I know Percy wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to live your life. That's why he did what he did and I know you're all sensitive and shit right now, but you have to hear it. It wasn't your fault he made his own choice." Thalia said sternly. _

_For some reason this time, I didn't break down like I usually did. She had a point; I had to pull myself together and be the old kick-ass girl that I am. I wasn't going to let this stop me from living my life. I'm not going to let his sacrifice be a waste. _

_"__Okay," I told them, "I want to join your hunt." _

**(AN: Okay so how was that? I know it still kinda sucks, but I'm trying! Haha. Also, the reviews you left were really helpful and nice. I wouldn't mind more criticism though, I'll update it again THIS WEEKEND. Pinky promise ^_^)**


End file.
